Diamonds in my Heart
by Sesshochan1
Summary: (pairing REMUSXOC) The story of Remus Lupin starting from year one at Hogwarts. Going to be pretty long and very descriptive. Lot's of James and Sirius too! There will be defintie adventure, sorrow, romance and all that good stuff! Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Diamonds in My Heart  
By Sesshochan1  
  
Chapter 1  
The Letter That Changed Everything  
  
"Daddy! Daddy! Can I go play over there?" Said a tiny little boy, the age of five. His father, who was very occupied with talking to some of his friends he'd met on the way to town agreed without thinking. The boy was off. Daddy never let him play in the forest, this was a rare and exciting chance! He ran into the strange and wonderful new world filled with trees that went higher than he could see. He plunged deeper into the woods, his young imagination running wild.  
  
Meanwhile the man, who was called Oscar, went on chatting with his friends, completely oblivious to his small son's disappearance.  
  
"So, Todd, what's this I hear about those murders in the south?" Oscar Lupin asked. He friend scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Some loony went out and murdered three people in their home two nights ago. No reason a'tall. Just went in-" He made a swishing motion with his hand. "Avada Kedevra!" He hissed. The other two fell silent.  
  
"It's quite strange. People just don't appreciate life anymore . . ." Said the third man. "Why, when we were at 'Ogwarts-" The portly man started off on a long and overall pointless rant about crazy youths (Todd failed to mention that the man who'd committed the crime was well out of his teens) and their reckless plans. They continued this chat until it the sunset shone through the thick woods.  
  
"Bloody Hell, is it 6 already?" Oscar said looking at the strange watch on his wrist. It looked a bit more like a sundial than a watch. "Rosetta will destroy me! I was supposed to be coming back from the market right now!" Oscar looked back. "Remus! Time to go!" But Remus was so far into the deep woods right now that the chances of hearing his father's voice were slim to none. He was perfectly content in his own little world; not noticing it was getting quite dark.  
  
"Did you see where he went, Ralph?" Oscar addressed the portly man. He fingers his bushy black moustache.  
  
"You told 'im 'e could go off an' play in the woods 'bout an 'our ago . . ." He explained. Oscar opened his eyes wide in alert.  
  
"No I didn't . . ." He said, a quiver in his voice. Todd nodded.  
  
"You did, mate . . ."  
  
"Hurry! We've go to go find him!" Oscar commanded, belting off into the woods. He knew very well what these woods contained and none of it was good. Ralph and Todd exchanged glances and trudged off after Oscar, who was rabidly screaming his son's name.  
  
Remus, however, was finally noticing something was wrong. The sun was going down, bugs were starting to bite at his arms and there was no one around him to be found. He bit his thumb, a habit he just couldn't seem to break. He shivered a little in the chilly evening, his eyes scanning the horizon all around him. He picked a random direction, not remember which way he'd taken and padded off at a moderate speed.  
  
The sun had gone all the way down now and the first few stars were blooming out of the darkness. Oscar jumped into a tiny gulch and scrambled up the other side.  
  
"It's a full moon tonight." Todd noticed, following after Oscar in a less desperate manner. "No wonder ol' Oscar's acting crazy." Ralph looked up. The perfectly round, silvery orb decorated the sky through the thin layer of overcast that was slowly dissipating with the day.  
  
Remus's heart began to beat a little harder. He thought he'd heard a rustling in the bushes just ahead of him. He furrowed his brow and tried to analyze it with his still-developing mind. He backed up slowly and sat down in the dust between two massive tree roots. He put his back to the rough bark and didn't make a sound. His golden-brown hair was tinted a soft blue in the night as he closed his eyes, hoping to hear some sign of an adult. He sat by that tree for quite a long time, too frightened to venture out again. As he was just getting lulled into a sort of safety, a piercing howl echoed all around him. He flashed to his feet, rapidly looking all around him for signs of the sound.  
  
"Daddy!" He moaned into the palpable tension. "Is that you?" He hoped to God it was no one but his dear old dad. No one or nothing, for that matter. Then something crawled out of the bushes. It walked on all fours and had glinting golden eyes. It was shaggy and covered in gray-black fur. Its face was like a dog's but the body and tail were much more beastly. A low, dangerous growl issued from its bared fangs and it curled it lip back, looking ferocious and livid.  
  
"Puppy . . ." Remus squeaked on a hopeful note that sounded quite pitiable. It barked viciously, it throaty sound hurting Remus's ears. He bit his lower lips and instinctively flattened himself against the tree. He whimpered involuntarily and the snarling brute advanced, putting one clawed paw in front of them other. A bit of slobber dripped revoltingly from it black gums. It was so close to little Remus he could smell its foul breath. His entire body trembled violently as he shrank to his knees, pressing hopelessly against the tall tree. Suddenly, without warning, the great creature lashed out, clamping it massive and powerful jaws around the small boy's arm. Fire spread through his limb as he heard a sickening snap. His entire arm was rendered useless and he was swung side to side like some pathetic doll. He wailed in shock and anguish, his heart racing uncontrollably in his chest. The rocklike teeth then released, sending the child flying. He collided front-on with the very tree he been hiding in, his tiny back exposed to the monster. He felt the flesh tear away and he gave a piercing scream, which ended in piteous shivering sobs.  
  
"AWAY! BACK!" Bellowed a liberating voice. "Petrificus Totalus!" A flashed of light blinded them all momentarily as Oscar Lupin sprinted over and scooped up his weeping son. He raised his thin black wand over his head. "I'm going to the healer's place." He told the other two critically. A popping noise sounded and Remus and Oscar Lupin disappeared from sight, materializing a mile away at the local healer's cottage. He raced up and rapped viciously on the wooden door. When nothing happened he balled up his fist and pounded heavily onto it. The healer, a plump woman with curly brown hair, opened the door, looking wind blown and razzed.  
  
"What?" She asked venomously, looking peeved.  
  
"Please, you've got to help my son!" Oscar forced his way inside, Remus's dead arm dangling and leaking blood on the woman's.  
  
"Good God! What happened?" She inquired, her eyes blazing at him.  
  
"Just fix it! I'll goddamn pay you for it, just do something before he dies!" Oscar stressed, putting his hand to his forehead with his wand still in it. She noticed he was on the verge of tears. She set the bleeding boy down on the nearest sofa and did a few quick spells, repairing his broken bones and mending the torn skin. She then carefully examined the remainder of the wound. There was some mild irritation along with some poisonous looking black rings where the teeth had pierced into the skin. She knew those symptoms . . .  
  
"I-is he all right, Ma'am?" He asked, his voice shaking.  
  
"What exactly attacked him?" She asked gently.  
  
"Some sort of dog thing, I didn't stick around that long." He answered hastily, his breath still absent.  
  
"Are you married, mister, er . . ." She pronounced carefully.  
  
"Lupin. Yes, why?"  
  
"Because your wife might want to know the seriousness of this, as well. . ."  
  
"Seriousness!?" Oscar reiterated, sounding sick. She nodded with a miserable expression on her face. "What the Hell are you talking about? What's happened?"  
  
"Mr. Lupin, your son is going to live, don't worry, but I'm afraid his life has taken a drastic change for the worse . . ."  
  
"What? Tell me what's happened to him right this instant!" He demanded, his face bloodless.  
  
"Mr. Lupin, that was no ordinary wolf he was attacked by. That was a werewolf." She let the words sink in. Oscar looked blank.  
  
". . . so . . ." He began uncertainly  
  
"So this boy will live the rest of his life as a werewolf as well. Every full moon he'll transform into a wolf until the day he dies." She put sadly, pitying the entire Lupin family.  
  
"Surely there's a cure . . ." Oscar put forth, adding a nervous laugh with into it. She shook her head solemnly. Oscar looked over at his boy. He'd passed out and was sleeping on the sofa. "Oh, God . . ." He breathed painfully as he put a hand on Remus' head "You poor thing . . ." Remus could still hear his mother's tortured cry when Oscar told her. He could still remember them yelling at one another while he watched stunned in the corner.  
  
"I can't believe you let him out of your sight! How could you do that!? HOW COULD YOU!?" Rosetta Lupin screamed at her husband, he face red, tears leaking from her eyes.  
  
"I told you! I don't even remember doing it!" He yelled back, he deep voice rumbling off the walls.  
  
"Thanks to you my son's life is ruined! You practically murdered him! DO you know how he'll suffer? Do you have any idea?"  
  
"Rosetta, calm down! We can deal with this calmly . . ." he said, barely keeping cool himself.  
  
"Goodbye, Oscar!" She screeched, sweeping like a whirlwind through the door of their cheaply built home. He sighed and sat down on the shabby armchair with the hole in the back of it. Remus was confused. Were they shouting because of him? Was he misbehaving in some way? Were they angry at him? Whatever the case, he did not want his mother to go . . . But she was right. It was frightening how right she was . . . Remus shuddered at the very thought. She did not leave for good. She was back on the doorstep, tired and frustrated two days later. There would be many more fights and screeched farewells but Remus soon learned that-  
  
Tap. Tap Tap. Remus Lupin was brought out of his memory by this sound. He turned his head to see a large barn owl knocking it's sharp little claw onto the pane of the window, a letter clamped in its shiny black beak. Remus went over, opened the window carefully so as not to hit the large bird. It dropped the yellowish envelope into Remus' hand and fluttered off. Remus' watched it go, and then looked down to inspect the formal looking parchment. He walked towards the kitchen door, planning on delivering it to his father but stopped shortly when he found it was addressed to him. He furrowed his brow and read it more carefully.  
  
Mr. R. Lupin 7 Bridgewater Pl. Valenhale Britain  
  
Remus turned over the thick paper in his hand. It was closed up with wax and the seal showed a lion, snake, badger and eagle all around a letter 'H'. Remus's heart sank. This was his Hogwarts letter.  
  
Ever since Remus had learned about the school he had dreams of attending it. He dreamed of being with all the other boys his age and attending all the classes, perhaps making a few friends . . . But he knew these were only dreams. He felt a terrible melancholy rise in his chest. He slapped the letter down on the battered table in the less than tiny study and marched into the kitchen. His father sat at the table reading 'How to Recognize and avoid the Dark Arts'.  
  
"Dad, my Hogwarts letter came. Will you write back saying no. I don't want to do it . . ." Remus explained sitting across from him.  
  
"Not now . . ." He said, writing some thing down while peering through his round spectacles. Remus guessed he was doing something for his work. Oscar had a respectable post at the Ministry of Magic. He was part of the squad that did most of the memory charms for Muggles who've found out something of the wizarding world. They made a fair amount of money but it was all spent on Rosetta. She was born with a rare disease that left her quite weak and tried if she did not have medication. So more than half of the budget was spent on potions for Rosetta. She always stressed how terribly guilty she felt about this. She worked in a small flower shop in the village and used all of her salary to help pay for her medicine, but it still wasn't enough. Remus didn't mind being poor though. It didn't really matter to him if he only got new robes once every two years. What really bothered him was what the other boys said about it . . .  
  
Remus sighed. He knew his father was not going to do it. He got out a bit of parchment from the counter and began writing back to Hogwarts himself. With every word his heart sunk lower.  
  
Dear Headmaster, I regret to inform you that because I'm a werewolf, I can't come to Hogwarts.  
  
Remus J. Lupin  
  
To the mind of an eleven year old, this was a near perfect letter. Remus folded it up, stuck it in an envelope of his own and went up stairs to find his father's owl, Stanley. They'd gotten Stanley on a discount and they soon found out why. He was the most unintelligent owl on the face of the earth. Usually it took him around a month to make deliveries, but there was always the occasional miracle. Remus went up to his parent's bedroom and tied the letter to Stanley's leg.  
  
"Take it to Hogwarts, all right? Hogwarts! The big castle!" He told the dumb creature. It flapped its long gray wings then flew straight into the closed window. Remus sighed and dutifully opened the window, releasing the brainless bird into the sky. He had no idea when he would see poor Stanley again. He shook his head and spent the rest of the day reading a rather uninteresting book.  
  
When it was getting late Remus went into his bedroom, put on his white and blue striped flannel pajamas and crawled into his bed. It was too small for him and the coverlet had one too many holes in it, but he couldn't sleep without it. He looked over at the stuffed wolf on his counter which was, like everything else he owned, old and battered. It was a present his grandfather had given him after he had received his curse. He smiled, trying to forget his sadness at not being able to go to school ever in his entire life. He dropped into a troubled sleep, dreaming of something unpleasant he could not remember when he woke up . . . it wasn't exactly a nightmare, but something strange and inexplicable that leaves you in a state of bewilderment when you awaken. He woke once and two in the morning and found it difficult to drop off once again. Finally, around three thirty he slept once more, being awakened by a low voice resonating from the kitchen. He assumed it was his father as first but then sat up suddenly. His father was working at this time. He wouldn't be home until four o' clock. Why was there a low voice?  
  
Remus stepped onto the dingy peach color carpet of his room, which he hated with a passion and made his way over to the door. He swung it open, rubbing his eyes, which were not all the way up yet and grabbed the doorknob to the kitchen with his other hand. He turned the knob silently and opened it up just a smidge. He put his eye up to the crack and peered in. He fancied himself a master of stealth. Inside was his mother of course, her long, rich blonde hair tied with a purple satin ribbon and dressed in her usual white apron over some sort of dress and the back of another man he'd never laid eyes upon before in his life. Remus could tell from the back he was very old with long white hair that was long enough to rival his mother's. He wore lavish purple and gold robes and a pointed wizard's hair that matched his attire.  
  
"I can't imagine why you would come here, Professor. Oscar is at the ministry today, if you were looking for him." She said kindly as she poured him a glass of steaming tea, rich in milk and sugar.  
  
"Well, Rosetta, it is mostly about your son." He said in his calming voice. Remus felt his stomach twinge. Had something happened when he last transformed? Had some poor unsuspecting person wandered into the forest and gotten attacked by Remus? Was this old man here to take Remus away and lock him up? Or maybe . . . was he from the Disposal of Dangerous Magical Creatures? Remus backed away a little. "Right, Mr. Lupin?" He said kindly, turned around and looking at the door. Remus jumped had he known he was there all along!? Remus poked his head shyly in. Rosetta looked a bit confused.  
  
"Um, sorry sir, but . . . I'm not in trouble, am I? Did I hurt someone, 'cause if I did, I'm really sorry . . ." Remus said, feeling embarrassed about being seen by a stranger in his pajamas. Th old man laughed. He had such bright, sparkling blue eyes that danced with emotion. His beard was probably as long (or longer) than his hair and he wore half-moon spectacles. He gave Remus a warm smile.  
  
"No, no, dear boy . . ." He said, sounding fatherly. "I'm here because you sent me a letter yesterday." He explained. Remus searched his memory. "Oh, are you from Hogwarts, sir?" He asked as formally as he could.  
  
"I am the very headmaster of that school, Professor Dumbledore." He smiled. "And I certainly do not accept your excuse for you not being able to attend." Remus was silent, wishing his mother would say something.  
  
"Um, Professor, I just don't see how it's possible . . ." He spoke slowly and stared at his feet. "You see, I'm-"  
  
"I know very well what your excuse is." He said, sounding like he somehow knew what Remus was feeling. "And I think we can work around it."  
  
"Sir, he could be a possible danger to the students." Mrs. Lupin said softly.  
  
"Special facilities can be constructed so that he will be nowhere near any student when the time comes." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. Rosetta looked at the tile.  
  
"Sir . . . There's no way we could ever pay for that . . ." She said, sounding very humble and sorrowful.  
  
"You do not have to worry about the costs, my dear. I shall take care of that." He said gently.  
  
"Oh, sir. We could never ask you to do something like that. We don't want you to be troubled." She continued politely.  
  
"You have not asked me, nor do I believe you will in the future. I am insisting on it. He got up and looked at Remus. "See you first day of term. Thank you very much for tea, Rosetta. Goodbye." He waved his wand with a crooked grin and disappeared into thin air. Remus held his breath.  
  
"M-mum, was he being serious? Can I really go to school?" Remus asked excitedly, not daring to believe it just yet.  
  
"Well . . ." She said rising with a smile that is shown only but the most loving mothers. "I've never heard Professor Dumbledore lie."  
  
"Does this mean we'll be able to go to Diagon Alley soon and get my school things?" Remus asked, his heart beating joyfully with excitement.  
  
"Seems that way." She said kindly, cleaning up the kitchen.  
  
"Can we go today?" He asked, taking the plate that his father probably ate off of (he could tell because barely any of the food had been touched) and washing it in the sink.  
  
"Let's see what your father says." Rosetta say beaming. It was a rare thing when Remus looked this excited. He usually just sat around going through his books and not talking much. She never saw him go outside; in fact she'd discourage it if he did. Ralph and Todd unfortunately saw Remus gaining his werewolf curse and they told their family, who in turn told their friends and it spread through the town like wildfire. Rosetta as well as Remus learned quite quickly that if you were a werewolf, you were automatically seen as a vicious person who could attack and kill at any moment, be you old man or toddler. Poor Remus was always being teased and tormented by the other boys whenever he set foot outside his door. A group of particularly nasty boys would always throw things at him from afar whenever his mother sent him to pick something up from town. He'd even been beaten up twice when the boys realized Remus would never fight back.  
  
Remus scurried into the study and snatched up his letter from the low table and hastily tore it open. He wrenched out the contents and arranged them in a way where he could read them all very quickly.  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
  
Dear Mr. Lupin,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find an enclosed list of all the necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress  
  
Remus shivered with excitement. He wondered what strange and wonderful things he's have to find to bring along with him to Hogwarts. And this was just a wonderful excuse to go to Diagon Alley; a place Remus hadn't visited since he was a child. He quickly went over the rest of the letter. He'd be needing three sets of robes, a hat, gloves and a winter cloak. He swallowed, feeling a bit guilty. This would cost a lot of money. He wasn't even sure if his parents had a Galleon between them. They'd probably buy most of it secondhand . . . he went on reading. He found he needed textbooks for History of Magic, Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and a standard spell book. All these classes sounded so exciting and fun. Remus couldn't wait to start. He'd need some other equipment including a wand and a few others but he didn't want to bother with that now. All he wanted to do was wait for his father to get home to tell him the good news and ask about Diagon Alley.  
  
And when four o' clock came around that's exactly what happened.  
  
"Dad! I get to go to Hogwarts! Isn't that great? Can we go to Diagon Alley? Please?" He ran outside and bombarded his father with questions when he heard the popping noise that signified someone nearby apparating.  
  
"Really? That's not some story you made up to sneak in, is it?" He asked dubiously.  
  
"It's true Oscar, Dumbledore visited this morning. He said he'd make some special arrangements so it would be fine." Rosetta Lupin explained as she shut the front door behind her.  
  
"That's great!" Mr. Lupin exclaimed.  
  
"Can we go to Diagon Alley, Dad?" Remus asked one more time. Oscar glanced at his sundial watch.  
  
"I don't see why not." He said amiably.  
  
"Yeah!" Remus cried, running inside to get the Floo powder ready. Rosetta looked kindly at her husband. There were very few moments since that fateful day when she admitted to herself she loved or even had been in love with him. This was one of them. 


	2. Journey on the Hogwarts Express

Chapter 2  
Journey on the Hogwarts Express  
  
Remus brushed off the remaining soot as he stepped out of the fireplace at Diagon Alley. Rows of fireplaces beside him were produces wizards with bags full of jingling money. Remus guessed they were going to Gringotts to deposit their Galleons, Knuts and Sickles. His mother and father came out shortly after him, also ridding themselves of the ashes. Remus gazed up at the blue and yellow checkered ceiling with a smile.  
  
"Here's some money, Rem." His mother said, pushing some coins into his hand. "You can go get your wand and robes while we pick up your equipment and books. We'll meet back here in an hour. Sound all right?" She asked.  
  
"Okay, Mum. See you later." He said waving as he walked out the glass door to the busy street. As Remus walked down the cobbled street he inspected the money in his hand. Ten Galleons, thirteen Sickles. He furrowed his brow as a wave of guilt swept over him. His parents were giving him way too much. He decided he would try and get the cheapest of everything too save his entire family some trouble. He followed a wooden sign with several owls perched at the top to a store called Olivander's. He gazed longingly into all the exciting shops as he walked bay them. There was a new racing broom on display in the Quidditch shop. Two boys and a girl were staring at it hungrily. Remus didn't follow Quidditch as religiously as most others but he wouldn't say no to watching a match or two every once in a while. Perhaps the reason for this was he'd never so much as seen a broom outside the store, much less ride one. He tore his eyes away from the colorful display and kept on walking. He passed a potions shop with barrels full of bat's eyes and snake livers and other such oddities. Then he saw at the end of the busy street, sitting in a murky shadow from the approaching evening, Olivander's: Makers of fine wands since 382 B.C. Remus saw the only item on display was a wand on a silk cushion on the left side of the window. He opened the door carefully and hurried inside as the bell clinked merrily above his head.  
  
The shop appeared to be empty. It was a cramped space between the door and the counter with a dusty, grass green armchair squashed into the corner. Remus walked a few steps up to the counter and gazed into the back of the shop. It was completely composed of cases filled, packed from shelf to shelf with dusty wand boxes and yellowing scraps of paper. He couldn't see the back of the sharp. A thin man eased silently out of the darkness and floated up to the counter. His eyes were like two glowing orbs. Like full moons, Remus thought with a shudder.  
  
"Welcome." Said the man in hoarse voice as he folded his long, bony fingers. "I suppose you'll be needing a wand?" Remus nodded shyly. At that moment the bell rang again and a burst of light was let in from the outside. A woman and a boy who was obviously her son swept into the shop and stood behind Remus. "Be with you in a moment." Mr. Olivander said. Remus heard the boy sigh in an irritated and obvious way. Remus shifted his weight, feeling nervous.  
  
"Now, now . . ." Mr. Olivander whispered, letting a charmed tape measurer examine Remus. "You are right handed, I presume?" He asked all-knowingly. Remus nodded again, the tape measurer pushing his arm out to get the proper numbers. He heard the boy sigh impatiently again. He bit his bottom lip, wishing this ordeal to be over with quite soon. Mr. Olivander scuttled over to a shelf and walked his fingers across the different sized rectangular boxes. He plucked one out and rushed over to Remus, snapping the box down in front of him. He lifted off the top and handed it to Remus. He gripped it softly and gave it a small swishing. Golden sparks floated off the tip and danced down to the ground. Remus felt suddenly very alert and ready for anything.  
  
"Oh, bravo!" Mr. Olivander rasped excitedly, snatching it away from Remus and stuffing it back inside the box. "Got it right on the first try. I can tell this'll be a very good wand for you, boy. What did you say you name was?"  
  
"Oh. Remus Lupin." He said softly, very aware of the boy whispering to his mother harshly.  
  
"Oh, I remember your father's wand . . . 12 inches, Ebony, Dragon heartstring. Yours is 10 inches, willow, and unicorn hair. Don't forget now . . . That will be 7 Galleons. Remus nearly choked.  
  
"Um . . . Do you have anything more . . . um, modestly priced?" Remus asked very quietly, not wanting the boy behind him to hear. Obviously he had though, because he snickered to himself.  
  
"My dear boy, it is the wand that chooses the wizard." Mr. Olivander explained intently.  
  
"Oh, all right then. I suppose if it's that way." Remus felt it would be better to go without supper one evening then to listen to this boy sigh and whisper and snicker anymore. He forked over the money, grabbed his wand and made his way towards the door. He was so eager to get out of there he ran right into the grass colored armchair and got knocked backwards. The boy laughed. Remus stood up, his face burning. He rubbed his head, which had clunked into the counter as he fell and stole a glance at the boy. He was quite tall with a sharp face and silver blonde hair. His eyes glinted maliciously at Remus, who was suddenly very aware of his dirty, patched robes. He pushed the door open hastily and rushed away from Olivander: Makers of fine Wands since 382 B.C. as quickly as he could.  
  
Feeling upset he and his remaining change made his way to Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. He asked if they had any second hand robes for sale and she gladly obliged. After a quick refitting he got off with paying her the thirteen sickles and went on his way. After checking the time on the clock tower that rose out of the center of Diagon Alley he saw he had thirty minutes to do whatever he pleased. He drifted briefly into the Owl Emporium and went over the strange creatures. He spied a young tawny owl in the back for only 2 Galleons and 5 Sickles. He left hurriedly before he got any ideas. Deciding the temptation to spend the money was much too strong; he started back to the Floo Powder arrival area. As he spotted the blue building in the distance he was suddenly knocked over by someone running. She screamed shrilly as she tried to brake in time but she was going much to fast. Her and Remus toppled over and hit the cobbled stone hard. She dropped everything she was carrying all over the ground and rolled backwards, groaning.  
  
"I'm really sorry." She apologized as she sat up, offer a hand to Remus. After she helped him up she began to collect her things. Remus helped gather her parcels and he plucked his wand and robe boxes from the ground. "That was dumb of me." She continued. "I was just trying to catch up with my dad and I didn't know where I was going." She had very large, round spectacles balancing on her nose and she constantly had to push them up and whenever she looked down they would fall off completely. She wore her long, ebony hair in two enormous braids on either side of her head and wore murky blue robes.  
  
"It's okay, no harm done." Remus said, noticing the worried expression on her face. "Are you going to Hogwarts as well?"  
  
"Yeah, I can't wait. I never even knew about the wizarding world until a week ago when I got my letter. My dad's a wizard but he never told me." She explained. "What about you?"  
  
"Oh, both my parents are pure wizard." Remus said nodding. "What's your name, then?"  
  
"Sarah McDeans." She shifted her packages, extending a hand to him. "Pleased to meet you." They shook. He introduced himself and they spoke for a little bit.  
  
"Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, Sarah." Remus said, waving goodbye to her. Remus was just about to walk inside the Floo port when he spied something in the Astronomy Arcade beside him. It was a magical piece of parchment that when you put your wand to the surface it would show you what phase they moon was in for every day of the month. Remus saw the price was two Sickles. Thinking this would not through his family into bankruptcy, he went in and inquired.  
  
"Oh, the Lunar Chart? Sure, wait a mo'." Said the shop owner, a witch with brilliant purple hat and giant golden crescent moon earrings. Remus made his purchase then went and met his parents in the Floo Power Port. They all went home, chatting happily about who and what they'd seen.  
  
Remus checked his new Lunar Chart before he went to bed. The next full moon was August 31st; the day before he was to go to Hogwarts. He sighed a bit sadly and stowed it away in the top drawer of his dresser. It was august fourth now; he had 27 more days to enjoy worry free.  
  
Remus spent those days reading into the books they'd bought from Diagon Alley. He found A History of Magic to be quite interesting and he enjoyed taking his wand out and watching the little golden sparkles dance off the end. All in all, he could not wait to get to Hogwarts. This was like a dream come true.  
  
Every day when he woke up he would go over to his calendar and mark a red X on in yesterday's box. The day before he went to Hogwarts he could barely think of anything else. He had already made acquaintance with one person and it hadn't been that hard. Maybe he'd have a whole bunch of friends, just like everyone else. His heart leapt whenever his mind went of such a thought. But then he thought of the snickering boy from Olivander's. What if they were all like that at Hogwarts? This made him feel put out and timid but he forced himself to think of different things.  
  
That night he was about to go to bed early when he realized it was the full moon. He grabbed a bag full of things and ran through the hall.  
  
"Bye Mum." He yelled as he ran outside.  
  
"Be careful, Rem!" She called out after him. She made a clicking noise with her tongue and shut the door.  
  
Remus was running as fast as he could to the forest. He could feel the moons presence behind the tall tree and the hairs on the back of his neck were beginning to stand on end. He plunged into the forest and ran quickly down the bank. He quickly removed his robes and put on a pair of torn and ragged ones. He took the bag, stuffed his other robes inside then put it high in a tree where no harm would come to it. Then he sat and waited. This was the part he disliked the most. He had no idea what time it would happen. It would just come over him so suddenly and there was nothing he could do to prepare. He sat in the dark for a few moments, trying not to think of the dark woods around him and what they might shelter.  
  
Then all of a sudden a milky white light filtered over the land. The moon had revealed itself from behind a cloud. Remus' chest froze. He suddenly changed his mind. This was the part he hated the most. He stared blankly ahead into the eerie forest; he had lost conscious control of his body. He first saw the world changing from a murky blue to black and white as his eyes shifted forms. He saw the fingernails on his hand grow black and pointed and curl up. His canine teeth elongated pain fully into his mouth. Coarse hair started to poke out of his upper lip and chin, then soon all over his face and body. He winced in anguish as the bones all over reformed to make that of a wolf's. Soon the tiny noises of pain he made were turning into shallow yelps and growls. Then, it was as if someone took away all the intelligence humans had. Remus only thought in feelings and impulses, forgetting things nearly instantly. He transformed fully into a wolf now and his only desire was to hunt.  
  
His wolfish mind led him throughout the forest, sniffing at things that might be alive. Soon, Remus began to feel flashes of pain. He subconsciously knew he'd hate to look at himself when he awoke.  
  
When he did awake the first thing he noticed is he was viciously cold. He opened his tired eyes and looked around. He was floating back up in the shallows of the lake, which was unforgivingly icy on this autumn morning. He stood up, dripping wet, patched of his white skin showing through the gaping tears in his shred robes. Slash marks were all up and down his body and an extra painful gash on his cheek and a slit across his forehead. He staggered off towards the bank; he could see the bag with his clothes in his hanging from the tree and dripping with dew. He knocked it down, slung it over his shoulder and used his tired, stiff legs to scramble up the bank. He finally found his way home and went into his room quietly so as not to wake his parents. To weary and fatigued to remove his shredded robes he lay down on the dingy carpet and curled into fetal position where he immediately dropped off.  
  
He drifted out his deep sleep around seven in the morning. The Hogwarts express was leaving at nine so he rushed to get dressed. He put a few last things in his trunk then dragged it out to the front. He went into the kitchen where his father and mother were. He went over to the coffee pot and poured himself a glass then drank the bitter liquid as fast as he could.  
  
"All right, can we go?" He asked, feeling a nervous twinge in his stomach. His father rose silently and headed towards the door.  
  
"Goodbye, Remus." His mother said catching him before he could leave. "Be safe and maybe you could do something about this hair?" She gestured at his shoulder high hair that he knew she despised.  
  
"Bye, mother." He brushed her hands off and hurried outside. Oscar was standing out on the side of the road holding Remus' trunk, which had been bewitched to weigh as light as a feather.  
  
"We'll have to take the damn Knightbus." Oscar sighed flagging out his left hand. His wand flashed a bit and there was a crash as the infamous, shockingly violet, triple-decker bus appeared out of nowhere. Oscar climbed on with a disgruntled look all over his face. Remus, fascinated, looked all around at it. He'd never traveled anywhere far away before; it was all very interesting to him. Oscar tugged him towards the back by the scruff of his neck. "Hold on very tightly." He instructed putting both hands on the upright bar.  
  
"Why?" Remus started to ask when the vehicle lurched forward violently and Remus was thrown back. Eyes wide, he finally understood what his father meant and grasped the bar tightly. The bus, nearly empty of passengers, was speeding at what seemed like light speed through the crowded Muggle streets. Remus tried to look out the window but all he saw was colorful blurs. After about five minutes the excitement started to ware off and the weariness began to weigh down on him. The cut on his forehead stung at times and his joints felt achy. He was developing a pounding headache and the nervousness didn't help. The dark spots under his eyes were quite noticeable against the sheet white of his face. After fifteen minutes of being brusquely jostled from side to side the Knightbus came to a stop at King's Cross station.  
  
Oscar, who was looking very sick, snatched the trunk from the boy on the bus and paid him stiffly. He then ushered Remus to the area between platforms nine and ten.  
  
"Run straight through there." Oscar directed, pointing at the metal wall which looked very much solid. Remus gave him an unsure look. He took a few steps toward it, feeling that the crash was imminent, and closed his eyes when he was seconds away from collision. But there was no collision. He just kept on walking. When he dared to open his eyes he was standing by a scarlet train in a room packed with nearly a hundred other student wizards and witches. Remus, feeling very nervous, grabbed his trunk and waved goodbye. After stowing his luggage, he climbed the stairs of the brilliantly red machine and looked around. He peeked through the glass in the different compartments, seeing some already had people in it. He finally found one that was free of occupants and grabbed it quickly.  
  
He sat on the seat nearest to the window and put his head on the window, watching the station pull away slowly. He saw that his father had already apparated away and there was no turning back now. He sat alone in the compartment, questions racing around in his mind. What house would he be picked for? His father had been in Ravenclaw and his mother in Hufflepuff. Was it perhaps hereditary?  
  
Then the door slid open and Remus looked, thinking he would see someone there, but it seemed to have opened on its own. He gazed at it bewildered, wondering whether he failed to close it properly.  
  
"Don't say anything." Hissed a voice from nowhere. Remus' heart gave a great leapt. "Hurry, close the door!" It commanded. Feeling frightened, Remus obeyed.  
  
"Who's there?" He called out to the air.  
  
"Don't worry about that. Just be quiet for now." Said a different voice. Thinking his compartment must be full of ghosts, Remus still and didn't make a sound. Suddenly, thumping footsteps were heard outside and the door rushed open again. This time the person was visible, and Remus felt his stomach twinge again. It was the boy from Olivander's.  
  
"You." He spat sharply at Remus who sat up very straight. "Did two people just come in here?" He asked venomously. Remus shook his head rapidly, hoping it to be convincing. The boy squinted at him. "You're familiar. Where have I seen you before?" He inquire. Oh, I'm the guy who barely had enough money to pay for his wand at Olivander's. The one you laughed at, remember? Remus thought spitefully. He faked a look of bewilderment. "Wait a moment, you're that bloke I saw at the wand shop." He eyed Remus' old and tattered robes with distaste. "Why do you dress like that?" Remus mumbled something inaudible and looked away. "You haven't got money for new ones, have?" The boy sneered with a cruel grin on his face. "Your surname was Lupin, wasn't it? Pity. They used to be such a fine wizard family. Now they're too poor to afford new robes. It's a pity, a pity. . ." He sauntered over to Remus, who was beginning to hate him. "But you're still pureblood, there's still a chance for you. Us Malfoys are pureblood as well. I don't think they should let those awful Mudbloods in, don't you?" Remus' heart leapt.  
  
"Um, excuse me, but I do think they should be let in. That's not a nice thing to say about someone, either. Perhaps you should go over your manners before you come into public again." Remus blurted out, shocked at his own daring. Malfoy looked appalled.  
  
"You don't talk to me that way!" He snapped, whipping out his black wand. Remus shrank back, wishing he'd said nothing. He opened his mouth to say some sort of curse then he stopped. Something was tugging on his hair. It yanked his head back several times. Malfoy fell back.  
  
"W-what?" He sputtered. He looked at Remus, probably expecting to see a wand in his hand, but he was wrong. He whined in pain as he was hit several time. He scrambled to his feet and raced out of the compartment. Remus was thoroughly confused. Then, in a flutter of silvery fabric, two boys materialized out of the air. They were both roaring with laughter.  
  
"Did you see that Malfoy's face?" Squeaked the taller on through tears. He was moderately skinny and had elegant black hair that hung near the middle of his neck. His eyes were black and alert and glinted with emotion. The other was just an inch or two taller than Remus. He had black hair as well, but it was rumpled and wild. He wore rectangular glasses on his nose and had soft hazel eyes. Remus sat stunned. Eventually their laughter died out and they both took a seat.  
  
"W-what. . .?" Remus stuttered. The boy with the glasses looked at him.  
  
"Oh, you mean this?" He held up a translucent cloth. "It's an invisibility cloak." Remus nodded in understanding.  
  
"That was great how you told Malfoy like that." The tall boy said. "What's your name?"  
  
"Um . . . Remus." He nearly whispered, feeling shy.  
  
"I'm Sirius Black and this here is James Potter, my partner in crime." Sirius introduced, offering Remus a hand. He shook it, still feeling a bit stunned.  
  
"Pleased to meet you both." Remus said politely. "Are you . . . first years?" James nodded.  
  
"I wonder how they sort you?" Sirius wondered aloud. "I'll bet they send you into some kind of gauntlet or something."  
  
"I'll bet it's a test." James put forth. Suddenly he stopped. "Er. . . your bleeding." He pointed at Remus. Remus' fingers snapped to his forehead and he felt the warm liquid oozing out. He quickly wiped it away with his sleeve, his face burning.  
  
"What happened to you? Did you get in some sort of fight?" Sirius asked, looking more closely at Remus. Remus looked out the window purposely.  
  
"I, um . . ." His mind raced for an excuse. "Fell . . ."  
  
"Must have been one nasty fall." James said incredulously. At that moment the door rolled open and three girls stood there.  
  
"Hello, Remus." Said one of them he recognized as Sarah.  
  
"Hi." He said back, trying to hide his face without being rude. The girl on her left was quite short with bright red hair. It was short and flipped out on either side. She was very pretty and wore red lipstick that went well with her astonishing green eyes. Remus could not help staring at the girl on Sarah's right. She had gossamer thin, pale blonde hair that went behind her back. Her eyes were bright blue and they sparkled. Two silver ankhs earring hung from her ears and swung delicately when she moved. She looked like an angel. Remus tore his eyes away when he realized he was staring.  
  
"Can we sit here? Everywhere else is full." Sarah explained.  
  
"It's all right with me." Remus said, looking at Sirius and James for approval. Sirius nodded, but James was off in dreamland.  
  
"I'm Sarah McDeans." She said cordially to Sirius and James as she took a seat beside Remus. Sarah looked at the blonde girl, waiting for he to introduce herself.  
  
"You know, it would be very interesting if the put a chandelier up here, don't you think?" She stated casually, looking at the roof of the compartment. She then noticed Sarah's look. "What?" She asked, looking confused. "Oh, hello, I'm Luna Rosepyre." Remus stole another glance.  
  
"And I'm Lily." The redhead acknowledged. "Evans. Lily Evans I mean." She gave a little laugh.  
  
"Sirius Black." He yawned.  
  
"I'm James." James slurred his words, still looking at Lily. She furrowed her brow.  
  
"Something wrong?" She asked, sounding a bit disturbed.  
  
"No, sorry." James apologized quickly.  
  
"Weren't you two the one's that threw the dungbomb into Lucius Malfoy's compartment?" Sarah asked with a raised eyebrow at Sirius and James. Sirius barked with laughter.  
  
"Yeah, that was us. Pretentious little twit, isn't he?" He snickered. Luna laughed.  
  
"Did you really? My, my. That's funny. You know, he gave me such a look when he saw my mother. She's Muggle." Luna clarified. "What about you guys?"  
  
"My parents are both wizard. Sirius, too." James conversed.  
  
"Mine too." Remus added.  
  
"Oh, my entire family is Muggle." Lily continued. "My parents love the wizard world, but my sister . . . I don't know . . ." Lily shook her head. They continued on with this conversation for a while. The sky outside was becoming stained darker and darker.  
  
"Oh, we'd better get changed into our robes." Sarah stood up, noticing the sky.  
  
"We'll see you all in the castle." Lily said, moving out of the compartment.  
  
"Bye-bye!" Luna waved.  
  
"Bye Luna." Remus willed himself to say as she left. Remus, Sirius and James got their Hogwarts robes and hats from the top of the compartment and dressed quickly.  
  
"I hope we all get in the same house." Sirius said as the train stopped. The three boys filed out of the train, looking around for some sign of what to do.  
  
"Firs' years! Firs' years!" Called a friendly sounding voice. Remus turned to see a man who couldn't possibly be all human holding a lantern and gesturing to himself.  
  
"Wow! He's huge!" Sirius uttered, immediately interested. They found their way over to the enormous man who was probably three or four times the size of Remus.  
  
"Firs' years?" He asked them amiably. James nodded. "Welcome to Hogwarts! Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of the Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts." He held his hands up to the sky and Remus got his very first look at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 


	3. The Sorting Hat's Song

Chapter 3  
The Sorting Hat's Song  
  
It was beautiful. The enchanted castle stood up high beyond the huge lake, its windows glowing a warm yellow in the night sky. The reflection sparkled on the lake, making it seem alive as it glittered with a thousand tiny dots. The entire experience was very dreamlike. All three boys gazed at it in wonder and rapt. It wasn't until Hagrid ushered them onto a boat that they tore their eyes away from it. The boat sped along on the lake like an ice cube across glass.  
  
"This is amazing!" James breathed, putting his hand in the water so it skimmed along the surface as the boat went on.  
  
"Just look at that castle! Can you believe were going to be living there?" Sirius said in awe. Remus peered into the murky water and saw something gargantuan and white directly underneath. He couldn't help but dry out.  
  
"Look! It's a monster!" He pointed down his hand shaking.  
  
"WHOOA!" James exclaimed. "It's so cool!"  
  
"I'm gonna jump in and touch it!" Sirius announced.  
  
"You'll get killed! It must below zero in that water." Remus reminded him.  
  
"Oh, yeah. . ." Sirius sat back down, sounding put out. In a few moments the boat stopped at a stone platform in the middle of the lake. They departed from the tiny wooden boat and began to ascend the stone bridge that led to Hogwarts. It was chilly and the wind slapped against their faces but they eventually made it to the top. When Hagrid opened the doors to the entrance hall more than half of them gasped. It was simply enormous. The ceiling was so high you had to squint to even catch a sight of it and a fabulous marble staircase spiraled along the walls to the upper levels. The walls were adorned with paintings of every shape, size and type along with crackling torches. The polished stone floor reflected everything above it in a mirror like way.  
  
A witch in a cloak of deep emerald flurried down the stairs to meet them. She had sleek black hair that was tightly wound into a bun on the back of her head and wore tiny square glasses.  
  
"Thank you Hagrid, I'll take it from here." She said in a business like manner.  
  
"Right-o, Professor McGonagall." Hagrid said, bustling back out the door, scratching his huge beard.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts." Professor McGonagall said sternly. "This will be your home and workplace for the next seven years, excluding breaks where you go home. You will each be sorted into house. The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, each with their own admirable qualities. The people in you house will become like you family. You successes will win you house points and any rule breaking will lose them. This way now, you will all be sorted, and then you may join the start of term feast." She pushed open the grand wooden doors to the Great Hall where four rectangular tables were lined up. The older students were all sitting at their tables, some taking a look at the new first years, some chatting with their friends.  
  
Professor McGonagall strutted up and placed a stool up near the front and put a worn hat on top of it. As she stepped back it began to sing, much to the surprise of the first years.  
  
They all call me the Sorting Hat  
I have never once been wrong  
Just try me on and I'll tell you  
The house in which you belong  
  
I could pick you for Gryffindor  
If you are brave and strong  
The heroes come from the house of lions  
Though your journey may be long  
  
Though you're perhaps a Hufflepuff  
They're loyal to the end  
Badgers work hard and don't complain  
They'll truly be your friends  
  
But maybe you're in Ravenclaw  
Never hesitant to show their smart  
Those eagles are always clever  
Talented in science and art  
  
Last they're also Slytherin  
Cunning, devious and sly  
Oh, the serpents down in Slytherin  
Always sharp, plotting and wry  
  
So try me on, don't be afraid  
I'll help you find you own  
I'll make sure that in these houses  
You'll always feel at home  
  
They hall burst into applause as the song ended. Professor McGonagall swept to the front and unrolled a golden scroll.  
  
"Abbot, Francis!" She barked. A pudgy little boy with shiny blonde hair crept nervously up and fitted the worn out hat on his head.  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" It shouted at once. A grin spread across his face as he waddled quickly over to the Hufflepuffs who were clapping for him.  
  
"Benson, Michelle!" A girl with straight black hair nearly to her ankles was placed in Ravenclaw.  
  
"Black, Sirius!" Shouted McGonagall. Sirius casually walked up, a crooked grin on his face and put the hat down over his eyes. The Sorting Hat seemed to take its time on Sirius. Finally, at the end of long wait it announced his house.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" It boomed. Sirius whipped off the hat and flipped his hair back, then took a seat at the Gryffindor table, smiling back at Remus and James.  
  
"Ceilous, Flora!" Became a Hufflepuff along with "Dubon, Ashlee!" Then came "Estrada, Wesley!" and "Elam, Emily!" both in Slytherin. James looked up when "Evans, Lillith!" Was called.  
  
Lily, her vivid red hair bobbing up and down scurried up excitedly to the stool. She put the hat firmly on her head and with her fire engine red lips grinning widely, was also placed in Gryffindor. James clapped loudly and bent sideways to talk to Remus over the crowd.  
  
"Don't you think it'd be brilliant to be in Gryffindor?" He asked. Remus nodded, a smile on his face.  
  
"Gray, Rosemary!" Was the third new Gryffindor of the year. Remus looked watched first year filed up one by one when he heard the first L name. He decided to pay very strict attention.  
  
"Lench, Raleigh!" A pretty girl with freckles and curly hair made her way confidently up and after what seemed five long minutes was sent to the Ravenclaw table. The next was a girl with ebony hair and eyes who looked like she would mind pulling a few dogs tails or ruining some young children's sand castle for a good time.  
  
"Lestrange, Bellatrix!" Barely had to put the hat on her head before she was named a Slytherin. Lo, Judy, an excited Asian girl drifted up.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" Judy ran to the table and sat next to Lily who patted her on the back. Remus swallowed. The name Lupin was looming closer and closer.  
  
When "Longbottom, Frank!" was called and housed in Gryffindor, Remus felt so nervous he was tapping his foot on the ground. Maybe this entire thing was a trick and he wasn't supposed to be at Hogwarts at all. He felt a mixture of sick relief and adrenaline when he heard "Lupin, Remus!" He willed his legs to move forward and picked up the sorting hat carefully and delicately placed it on his head as he sat down. He jumped when he heard the Hat's voice in his ear.  
  
"Ahh, yes. Very polite you are, eager to learn, and intelligent. I see you have a burning desire to have friends and be accepted, but would you do anything to have high status? Quiet, yes, you find it hard to stand up for yourself, but you are very courageous, yes. I see now you should be in  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" It yelled. Remus beamed as he carefully placed the hat back on the stool and joined Sirius.  
  
"Yeah! Now we're just missing James!" Sirius cheered. And Luna. Remus thought, stealing a glance at her talking dreamily with Sarah in the line. Lucius Malfoy successfully made it into Slytherin, and everyone clapped for Sarah when she made it into Gryffindor. She filled the gap between Remus and Lily.  
  
"Wow, I thought I would be in Ravenclaw, but the sorting hat said I was too forgetful." She said a bit gloomily.  
  
"It told me I was hotheaded, so don't be too down." Lily contributed.  
  
"It said to me I have low self-confidence but I can build it up with Gryffindor . . . Man, I don't know what that means . . ." Judy Lo mumbled. Afterwards "Meyering, Max!" Was made a Ravenclaw. Remus and Sirius conversed softly while N and O were called.  
  
"Pettigrew, Peter!" Was called and a fat, mousy haired boy ran towards the stool. He tripped before he could reach it and some Slytherins laughed. Remus began to hate Slytherin. Clumsy little Pettigrew was surprisingly sent to Gryffindor and sat next to Sirius.  
  
"Hi!" He said enthusiastically to Sirius who returned the greeting halfheartedly without looking back.  
  
"James should be up next." Sirius informed Remus. Surely enough it was "Potter, James!" James was sorted into Gryffindor, which didn't come as much of a surprise.  
  
"I knew it." He said as he went to sit by Sirius. Peter slid sideways so violently he knocked into the person beside him who grumbled loudly. James took his seat and they continued watching. O passed without anything exciting or strange and R began.  
  
"Rosepyre, Luna!" McGonagall yelled a little less forcefully. Nothing happened. She looked around at the students. "Rosepyre, Luna!" She tried again. Remus looked back. Luna was staring up at the stars that were on the ceiling of the great hall, oblivious to what was going on. "MS. ROSEPYRE!" McGonagall barked furiously. Luna snapped back to life.  
  
"Hm?" She asked. She analyzed the situation for a few moments. "Oh! OH! Sorry, Professor!" She apologized quickly and ran up to the stool and put the hat on. It took a whole ten minutes before anything happened. "Um, I think it's broken, Professor." She said at long last. As she began to take it off it shouted Gryffindor and she smiled happily. People in the audience laughed as she floated to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Luna! Over here!" Shouted Sarah, waving her arms. Remus told Peter, James and Sirius to scoot over so they could make room for Luna.  
  
"Is something wrong with her?" Sirius whispered cynically to Remus.  
  
"I think she's brilliant." Remus said with a smile. Sirius shrugged. She came and sat between Remus and Sarah who both congratulated her.  
  
"Oh, my, I was so embarrassed." She said a pink tinge on her cheeks. "At first I didn't hear her, then when it wouldn't call the house. Do you think it disliked me?" Remus chuckled a little.  
  
"You probably had strong qualities for two or more houses, Luna. Like Hufflepuff and Gryffindor and it really had to search your mind to find what was best." Sarah explained. "At least, that's my guess."  
  
The last student sorted that stuck in Remus' mind was a boy called Severus Snape. He was short and had very greasy hair that clung in little tendrils. His face and skin were also very oily and he had a hooked nose. He didn't smile as he was sent to Slytherin and sat as far away from anyone at possible.  
  
After all the first years had been successfully sorted into their new house, Professor Dumbledore walked up to the podium at the front of the room and smiled.  
  
"Welcome, to another year at Hogwarts? I trust you've had a long, un- educational summer?" He looked around with a thin smile. "Now that you've gotten back we can remind you! Without further ado, let the feast begin!" The plates in front of the bloom with the most delicious and wonderful foods Remus had ever seen. It was like being in heaven. Remus had never been allowed to eat as much as he wanted in his entire life. When everyone thought they couldn't eat another bite, dessert appeared and they forced themselves to fit a little more; it was too good to pass up.  
  
"Ohhhhh . . . My stomach hurts . . ." James moaned as he gave up trying to finish his cake.  
  
"I feel sleepy. . ." Luna murmured, closing her eyes. Suddenly, all the food from the plates disappeared in a flash and the students started leaving.  
  
"Guess it's time to go." Sirius said, looking around. Everyone moved out and joined the rest of the Gryffindors who were filing up the grand staircase to the upper levels. The climbed up seven long, stone staircases to reach the dormitory. The Prefect, a tall boy with black hair waved them all silent.  
  
"First year boys follow me. I'll show you to your dormitory, First year girls follow Rachel." He gestured to the girl Prefect beside him. Remus, James and Sirius waved goodbye to Luna, Sarah, Lily and Judy and follow the Prefect who's name was Roger. He took them through the common room and to the dormitory, which held the seventh year student the previous term. They five trunks were there, each with the owner's initials on it. Remus picked out R.L. and lugged it to the bed near to a window.  
  
"This one's mine!" Sirius said, racing to the one on the end and diving through the curtains. James laughed and picked the one between Remus and Sirius' bed. Peter Pettigrew picked the four-poster on the other side of Remus and Frank Longbottom chose the only remaining one.  
  
"I'm so tired . . ." James said, spreading out on the mattress. Remus changed into his night clothes and crawled into bed, not waiting for them to turn off the light. Sirius talked for a while, then finally shut up when he realized no one was talking back.  
  
Remus dreamt that he was climbing up a snowdrift after Lucius Malfoy and he got lost. When he was exhausted he closed his eyes. When he opened them again a monster made from snow with vulture's body and a human skull for a head was on top of his chest, just staring into his eyes.  
  
Remus woke up in a slight sweat. Then the thought hit him. First day of term! He looked over at the others. They were stirring in their beds. Remus threw off the cover and went to the shower. He got out quickly and dressed in his new robes. He felt awfully distinguished and proud wearing something as formal and new as this. He loved the way the cloaks would swish at his ankles when he moved. The other four took turns showering and all went down to the Great Hall where Professor McGonagall was handing out schedules. Remus, James and Sirius went up to get theirs, Pettigrew scurrying behind them. The Gryffindors had Charms with the Ravenclaws, Transfiguration with Hufflepuff then double Herbology with Slytherin.  
  
Remus, Sirius and James hurried up to the charms classroom on the second floor. The teacher was a man about three feet high with a long white beard. Professor Flitwick talked in a squeaky voice and stood on top of his desk when he taught. The first lesson in charms was making something move across the table.  
  
"Adjicio!" Flitwick squeaked, sending a cork rolling across his desk. "Now you try."  
  
"Adjicio!" Repeated Judy who was next to Sirius. Her cork rolled the full length of the desk and stopped right before the edge.  
  
"Oh, bravo Ms. Lo! Five points to Gryffindor!" Flitwick squeaked happily. Remus looked at the cork. Can't be that hard, He thought. He flicked his wand and repeated the words. Nothing happened. One the fourth try it rolled slowly off the desk. Remus smiled. A brownish Blur sped by Remus' ear as Luna's cork zoomed off her desk and hit James in the face.  
  
"Oops! Sorry!" She said apologetically.  
  
Professor McGonagall taught Transfiguration and she was every bit strict as they made her out to be. She set out a match on each one of their desks and lectured them about the science of transfiguring it. They each got to try it out, but only Sarah McDeans was able to make a full transformation; Remus' just gained a silver tinge.  
  
Herbology wasn't a bad class, but being with the Slytherins surely was. Lucius had gained two friends it seemed. Narcissa, a girl who looked very much like Malfoy, with silver blonde hair and pale face, was found following him everywhere along with Wesley Estrada. He was a burly boy who was rather unfortunate in the attractiveness department. His face looked nearly flat with a pushed up nose and piggy set of eyes beneath his bushy eyebrows. Remus' liked to think of Wesley as Narcissa and Lucius' brainless bodyguard. The rest of the Slytherins were just as unpleasant.  
  
Professor Green, the Herbology teacher was a very tall man with round spectacles and head of dark hair that looked suspiciously false to Remus. He wore boring, gray robes with khaki pants underneath. His voice was deep and he barely did anything besides talk. He was always ready to take of points for not paying attention and to assign extra homework.  
  
The Potions class, which was held down in the dungeons was taught by a young man who looked fresh out of Hogwarts himself. He was tall with soft looking brown hair and pale eyes and suffered from an incurable curse, which made him fall asleep fall asleep suddenly with no warning. They found this out on the very first day when he began walked down the aisles, passing out a sheet for everyone to read.  
  
"Hello everyone. I'm Professor Marley and I'm the potions master here at Hogwarts. I will-" He stopped in mid-sentence and fell to the floor. Several people screamed when a small trail of blood leaked from his smooth looking skin.  
  
"Professor!" Luna yelled running over to his side. Remus didn't know what hit him but for some reason he wish he was the Professor's position. Luna's caring for anyone who was in trouble endeared her to Remus. He blushed a bit and tried to hide what he was thinking. She shook him awake and he rose chuckling a bit.  
  
"Sorry about that." He said genially, not noticing his injured forehead and he told them the entire story. They soon found out he was prone to bad luck and accidents but he was a very likeable fellow.  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts was difficult for Remus. It was his favorite subject but the teacher, Professor Smithers, was absolutely awful. He was a grizzled old man with wild gray hair and nasty temper. He hated everyone that wasn't full human and disliked Muggle-borns.  
  
"Welcome. I am here to arm you against the foulest creatures to roam this planet. In this year alone I will show you how to eradicate a centaur, destroy a Sphinx, annihilate a mermaid, obliterate a Naga, eliminate a giant and . . ." He looked straight at Remus. "Kill a werewolf." Remus shrank back. The entire staff knew, of course, but Remus never expected such hostility from them. "Monsters that masquerade as humans are the most malevolent and wicked of all. This is why I am deciding that even though this is a more difficult subject, we will be going over it first." Remus was beginning to feel increasing uncomfortable.  
  
"Now. Who can tell me what the difference is between a real wolf and a Werewolf?" Smithers said. Raleigh Lench, who proved to be very intelligent, raised her hand eagerly. Smithers pointed to her.  
  
"Um, a Werewolf is a human for most of the time and transforms into a wolf on the full moon of each month." She said formally.  
  
"Right you are. A Werewolf is in human form for a long time but they can be just as violent as ever." He continued. Remus was tempted to raise his hand and object. "They have been known to kill suddenly and the curse is highly contagious. One bite or scratch in human or wolf form will result in you losing your mind and becoming as ruthless and violent as the Werewolf. People will tell you that they are quite harmless, but this is a myth." Remus clenched his teeth. Sirius looked over at him.  
  
"What's wrong?" He whispered.  
  
"Nothing . . ." Remus mumbled, looking down.  
  
"There are certain ways to recognize a Werewolf without actually seeing them transform. They are highly allergic to silver; even a touch will burn at their skin. The also have some sort of a connection with other wolves and their eyes have a yellowish tinge. They can hide their hatred and lust for blood quite well, but never be alone with someone you suspect to be a Werewolf. You can kill them by either shooting them with a silver bullet out of a Muggle weapon called a gun, or stab them with a knife of pure silver." Remus suspected that Smithers had planned this out. He knew what Remus was and he wanted him to suffer. A hate blossomed in Remus' chest for Professor Smithers, but he didn't dare show it. Their homework for the night was to write an essay on recognizing the Werewolf. "Mr. Lupin." He said suddenly after assigning the homework. Remus looked up. "You were looking awfully upset. Is something the matter?" Each word was more venomous as the next.  
  
"No, sir." Remus said without any inflection. "Maybe you were imagining it." Smithers glared back.  
  
"Because you looked very uncomfortable when I was talking about the Werewolves." He was silent for a moment. "Wouldn't you agree their terrible creatures?" Remus couldn't stop himself. It was the first time he'd lost his cool in about three years.  
  
"No, sir, I wouldn't agree." He said plainly, maintaining eye contact.  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Because they're just like everyone else, except on the full moon. I don't think it's very fair that you tell everyone those fake things." Remus said bravely, his stomach dropping with each word.  
  
"Well, Mr. Lupin, it is you who are mistaken. They are EVIL!" He slammed his hands down on Remus' desk. Their air was deathly silent and all eyes were on them. "And they should be destroyed and NOT welcomed into our society!" For one horrible moment Remus thought he was going to start strangling him but the bell interrupted. Remus ran out of there faster than he thought he could go.  
  
"What was that all about?" James said as he and Sirius caught up.  
  
"I have NO idea." Remus answered very unconvincingly.  
  
History of Magic was a highly boring class. Professor Binns was so old he'd taught many of their grandmothers and grandfathers. The only introduction he gave was his name written on the board. The first thing he droned at them was "Open your books to page five." Then he commenced in reading until the bell rang.  
  
Astrology, which was at midnight every Wednesday, was taught by and old loony named Stavarez. He was enormously fat with a shock of white hair and spoke with a wheeze. He had a gigantic pair of square glasses with silver rims and he waddled around, sometimes looking inappropriately at some of the girls. He was a very bad teacher, they all learned, but had a burning passion for astrology. He would lose assignments that were turned in; blame them on you and there was nothing you could do about it. He told Lily Evans that he'd give her and "A" if she wore a shorter skirt next time once everyone else had left. She complained to the Headmaster, but Stavarez denied it. She was always the first one out after that.  
  
Remus loved Hogwarts. He loved all his classes, even Defense Against the Dark Arts where Smithers abused him every day. Remus barely noticed when it had already been a month. On the night of the full moon Professor McGonagall came into the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Mr. Lupin." She called. Remus got up from his place by the fire where he was doing his homework and went over to her.  
  
"Yes, Professor?" He asked.  
  
"Tonight is the full moon." She whispered, raising her eyebrows.  
  
"Oh, oh!" Remus realized. "May I say goodnight to my friends?" She nodded. Remus went to where Sirius and James were sitting.  
  
"See you later guys. I've got to go." He said shortly. James looked up, his expression confused.  
  
"What's going on? Where are you going?" He asked. Remus' mind raced for an excuse.  
  
"You know, I wouldn't tell this to everyone but my mother is very, very sick. She's dying and I'm going to go visit her before . . ." He feigned a look of misery.  
  
"We understand, man. See you later." Sirius quietly said. Remus nodded and hurried off to McGonagall. She led him down the Grand Staircase, through the Entrance Hall and onto the grounds. She started over to a tree that was swaying in the wind. Suddenly Remus realized there was no breeze. The tree was moving on it's own. As they got nearer to it reared back as if it was going to swing at them and Remus put up his guard. Professor McGonagall whipped out her wand and used a spell to hit a knot on the tree. It stopped attacking and fell limp.  
  
"In here Mr. Lupin." She said leading him to a secret passageway underneath the roots of the tree. She led him down a long, cold passageway that was pitch dark. Remus shivered a little as they reached a wooden door with light shining through the cracks. "In here is a shack that was recently constructed on the borders of Hogsmeade. You will stay in here until you are ready to come out. You do not have to attend classes tomorrow morning." With this she swept down the long passageway and melted into the gloom. Remus turned the handle nervously and stepped inside. It was shadowy and creepy inside with many dark corners. Remus went into the top room and shut the door. He watched the moon slide into view after a few minutes and the transformation begun. When he was fully in wolf form h knew something was wrong. He'd feel more flashes of pain that before. He could almost hear himself howling and yelping. When he came back into consciousness he was in such pain he cried out. It hit him all at once like a punch in the face. Remus rose slowly and noticed his back was wet. When he put his hand on it he found it was covered in blood. He'd been lying in a pool of his own blood all night. He had no chance to run around and perhaps destroy small animals. He'd been in a small place all night with only himself to destroy.  
  
He limped all the way back to the dormitory where the others were just waking up. Peter was the first one to say something.  
  
"Remus!" He cried, running over to him. He hadn't been able to change his robes and they were torn and stained with blood. "What happened? Are you okay? You're covered in blood!" Fat little Pettigrew sat down next to him with a concerned look on his face. Sirius, James and Frank all wandered over. This was not the attention Remus wanted.  
  
"What happened to you?" Sirius breathed, putting a hand on Remus' shoulder, and then removing it to see a bloodstain.  
  
"Remus. . ." James said, shaking his head in pity. Frank looked scared.  
  
"It's nothing you guys. Just please let me sleep." Remus whispered, not daring to look any of them in the eyes.  
  
"No!" James suddenly yelled. "It's not nothing. Who did this to you?" He forcefully inquired. Remus had to lie even more and he hated it. He forced himself to tear up. It was easy; all he had to do was think of . . . when . . .  
  
"Listen . . . I'll tell you the truth but you can tell a soul, it's very private to me." They all nodded consolingly. "My father does this to me. He drinks so much because of mom and he gets very violent. He cut me with the broken bottle." Remus made his hands tremble and felt a tear fall down his cheek. He was giving a good performance and it hurt him. "Please don't tell anyone. They'll lock him up in Azkaban or something. It's not his fault . . . He just . . ." It wasn't all that much of a lie if you counted that time. But it was worse then, much worse. He just wants the best for you . . .  
  
"We won't tell anyone Remus." Pettigrew nodded wide-eyed. "Right guys?" They all nodded, looking somber.  
  
"I. . . I need to sleep." Remus Said. Now that he thought of he couldn't get it out of his mind. He remembered the sheer terror and the feeling of being betrayed. It was awful . . . They left the room and Remus changed out of his torn robes, dressing in his blue and white striped flannel pajamas. He didn't care if he was still bleeding. He truly wanted to sleep. 


	4. Halloween Secrets

Chapter 4  
Halloween Secrets  
  
"And that is why you should always be careful around the poison tipped Spernunctula." Professor Green droned on at the front of the greenhouse, gesturing to an acid green plant with little spike tipped tentacles. Sirius whispered something into James' ear and they both sniggered. Remus automatically plugged his ears. James and Sirius sniggering meant there was an explosion of sorts coming in the near future. They had quickly been named the two biggest tricksters Hogwarts had ever seen. Sirius produced a water balloon out of his cloak and pointed his wand at it. It grew so cold little ice crystals formed on the outside. Sirius passed it to James who pulled out his own wand.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" He hissed. Remus knew what was coming and he couldn't help but laugh under his breath. The balloon zoomed through the air and levitated right above Green's head. All eyes were fixed upon him and some people were trying hard not to laugh out loud.  
  
"What's the matter?" He asked, sounding bewildered. This made the whole situation even funnier. At once the balloon plummeted down and burst all over his head and the entire class roared with laughter except for some Slytherins in the corner who boycotted Gryffindor jokes.  
  
"DENTENTION!" He yelled. He didn't need to check to know who'd done it. "LUPIN, POTTER, BLACK! YOU ALL GET DETENTION!" Sirius opened his mouth wide.  
  
"But, sir! Remus and James didn't have anything to do with it! It was only me!" He yelped. "You owe me one . . ." He added quietly to James.  
  
"No! No excuses! This is the last straw! You all get detention!" He growled, dripping with water. They all moaned simultaneously as the bell rang. They shuffled out after they'd got their slips.  
  
"Sirius. . ." Remus hissed dangerously, eyeing him with anger. He sheepishly smiled. As they stepped outside Sarah and Judy ran up to them.  
  
"You guys! Help Pettigrew, Malfoy's got him in quite a fix . . ." Sarah requested. James looked to the side. Malfoy had jinxed Pettigrew so that he was hanging upside while caught between the branches of a very tall tree. He was squealing pathetically and Malfoy, Wesley, Narcissa and a group of other Slytherins were doubling over with laughter.  
  
"Leave him alone, Malfoy!" James shouted. Remus, not wanting to get in more trouble magicked Pettigrew to float safely to the ground. He lent him a hand and helped him to his feet. Pettigrew's eyes were large and watery and he looked at the trio with such rapture. While they were asking whether Pettigrew was all right, Malfoy crept up behind them.  
  
"Stupefy." Malfoy said lazily while pointing at James who got blasted and crashed to the ground.  
  
"What's going on out there?" Boomed Professor Green's voice from the greenhouse entrance.  
  
"You guys grab and get out of here, I'll take the blame! Hurry, GO!" Judy commanded, whipping out her own wand. Remus got James under the arm and Sirius supported his legs and they ran away, Pettigrew trailing after them. When they were out of Green's eyesight Remus pulled out his wand and countered Malfoy's curse. James woke up, still thinking Malfoy was attacking.  
  
"Than you so much!" Peter whined, looking like an overgrown child. "I don't know what I'd've done without you.  
  
"Don't mention it . . ."James said bitterly, brushing the dirt of his robes and rumpling his hair to his liking. From then on Pettigrew followed them everywhere. Remus, at first, saw this as very irritating but after a few weeks he got used to having him there.  
  
Remus' secret was very close to becoming reveled in Defense Against the Dark Arts, and he was sure Smithers had planned it that way.  
  
"Werewolves, as I told you before," He fingered his short white beard. "Are quite allergic to silver. When it comes in contact with their bare skin it will begin to burn it away. Stabbing them with a silver instrument, or inserting any type of the element into their bodies can result in fatalities Which is why you should always keep something handy around someone you suspect to have the curse. The Argentium potion, which is a recent discovery, made with one part quicksilver and other part wolfsbane along with other various ingredients is the most powerful known werewolf killer. So much as a splash on their skin will instantly stop their heart from beating." He gave a wicked smile, showing several rotten black teeth. "Now, as a bit of a surprise I've prepare a weapon for each of you." He gestured to a box of small, spiked poles on his desk. "You may each have one to ensure yourself safety within the school." Remus swallowed.  
  
"But sir," Frank started up in a whiny voice. "They wouldn't let a werewolf attend Hogwarts, would they? What if-"  
  
"You'd be surprised of the things they do today, Mr. Longbottom." He said bitterly.  
  
"Sir, but even if there was a werewolf among us, it would be murder to kill them!" Lily called out bravely, coming to Remus' rescue without even knowing it.  
  
"Ms. Evans, the law seems to look the other way when people kill werewolves. Infact, it would be a noble thing to do, as it would get the immediate danger out of everyone's lives . . ." He ended grimly.  
  
"I just don't think it's right. It's just as foolish as wanting to kill Muggle-borns." She said out loud, openly confronting the teacher. The Slytherins glared daggers at Lily, knowing she was from an all Muggle family.  
  
"That's enough, Ms. Evans . . ." He said softly. "Now, come up and get your weapons, everyone." Everyone lined up, taking his or her miniature spikes out of the bin. Remus purposely picked the space at the end of the line, hoping the bell would save him in time, but it didn't. He approached the box, Smithers grinning happily at him. Remus looked him right in the eye and fished one out, trying to ignore the searing pain. It was as if the spike had been sitting in the fire for a couple of minutes. As he walked back to his desk, trying with all his might not to wince, a thin smoke rose from his clenched fist. Tears sprouted from his eyes as he sat back down. He threw the silver with force into his bag as the bell rang and raced out of the classroom, not waiting for the Sirius, James and Peter. Once he was outside, he examined his injured hand. The silver had burned away some of the layers of skin, revealing raw red burns, glistening with a thin cover of blood. It felt burning hot and his veins pulsed uncomfortably. He blew on it as if trying to cool it down. It didn't help.  
  
"Remus, what happened?" Pettigrew's concerned voice said beside him. Remus shoved his hand in his pocket.  
  
"My wand backfired." He lied, walking briskly down the corridor, Sirius and James behind him. They got back to the common room and grabbed some chairs near the fire. It had been getting increasingly chilly in the first days of October. Just as Remus had sneaked off to the bathroom to bandage his hand with the Ferula charm he heard a yelling outside. He walked out, his hand wrapped up nicely, to see what the commotion was.  
  
Lily Evans was beating James over the head with her book, while holding the back of her skirt.  
  
"YOU PIG!" She screamed, blushing furiously. She turned swiftly on her heel and marched up to the girls dormitory, fuming. Remus shook his head and went over to James.  
  
"What did you do to her?" He asked, knowing that if James did it, it could be anything. He laughed a bit, nursing his forehead.  
  
"We've been assigned to do the Diffindo spell for homework, you know the one that splits seams? Evans was just walking by, I couldn't help it." He grinned guiltily. Remus sighed and took his seat again.  
  
"James only did because he fancies her. . ." Sirius said. James punched Sirius in the arm, looking nervously back to see if Luna Rosepyre, who was Lily's closest friend, had heard anything. She, however, was staring dreamily at the sparkling bracelet on Raleigh's wrist without the slightest idea that anyone beside herself existed. Remus breathed a laugh. He didn't know why, but he found that very likable.  
  
"Do not . . ." James countered childishly.  
  
The trees all over the grounds were turning brilliant shades of orange and red and brown and danced to the ground in the October wind. The brightly colored leaves decorated the pathways and the grass and crunch merrily as you stepped along them. The sky was now known to be blue and wide, seeming to stretch on for ages or at other times blanketed by a thin layer of clouds. The sunsets were always in warm hues that were noticeable even from the dormitory window. The castle had a lively air about it now that Halloween was on its way and nearly everyone's spirits raised. It almost seemed like Professor Smithers was even getting a bit nicer, if that was possible. At least there were no more silver spikes . . . Professor McGonagall celebrated the upcoming holiday by letting the transfigure a small pumpkin in a tea kettle.  
  
On a shivery and extremely windy midnight Remus, James and Sirius were called upon for their detentions. Peter gave them a forlorn glance as they stepped through the portrait hole, almost as if he'd rather go with them than stay here without his three best friends. They waited for Argus Filch, the bad tempered caretaker, in the corridor outside. He came scraping in, his already ugly face contorted into a warped grin.  
  
"Got in trouble, did we?" He coaxed, laughing hoarsely. Sirius was being sent to rake the grounds outside in the icy winds, while James and Remus were being made to polish suits of armor on different floors. Filch pressed a dirty rag and a bucket of cold, soapy water into Remus' hands and set him to work on the fourth floor. After he'd shined one set near the stairway fairly well, he moved closer in. When he just finished on the chest plate of the second suit, Filch's kitten Mrs. Norris who'd been watching him stepped closer.  
  
"Shoo!" He hissed at her, waving the rag in her direction. She made no move. He put the cloth back to the metal and rubbed once. Then he felt the tiny cat streak past his legs swiftly and he lost his balance, toppling the armor with a deafening clang that was sure to raise the entire school. He clenched his teeth and grabbed the hair on his head. His heart leapt as the door beside him blasted open and Smithers charged out.  
  
"AHHHH!!" He bellowed, his long pointed wand in his hand. Remus scrambled to his feet and ran as fast as his legs would carry. He remembered thinking it was much easier to run with motivation. Smithers caught up and he snatched Remus by the scruff of his neck and clamped on.  
  
"Ah!" Remus squeaked, trying to escape feebly.  
  
"CAUGHT YOU RED HANDED!" He roared, a twisted smile on his face. His eyes were popping and a vein throbbed in his temple. He ruthlessly dragged Remus up to a statue of a gargoyle and spat "Ice Mice!" venomously at it. It turned to reveal a hidden passageway with some moving spiral stairs. He charged up them, not waiting for Remus to get his footing and pounded furiously on the handsome oak door. Moments later, Professor Dumbledore opened it, eyebrows raised.  
  
"Yes, Samuel?" He asked, sounding a bit wary as he eyed Remus struggling.  
  
"He was prowling around trying to murder me in my bed! The little devil was-"  
  
"I was serving detention and that cat knocked me over!" Remus cried indignantly.  
  
"Lies! All lies!" Smithers roared, "He's a danger to the school!"  
  
"Samuel . . ." Dumbledore started slowly. "What he says is true. He was serving detention tonight. You may confirm with Mr. Filch if you see need too. Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I'll go back to bed . . ." He shut the door with a short click and Smithers stood there fuming. When he finally let go of Remus he blustered down the stairs and disappeared into the night. Massaging his neck, Remus went solemnly back to his armor and began assembling it, piece by piece.  
  
About three days before Halloween James and Sirius took it upon themselves to play twice the amount of pranks. Amazingly, the didn't receive another detention but came dangerously close in astrology when after smuggling a Muggle stapler from the Muggle studies room, then bewitching to attack all who came near. Remus couldn't help but laugh with them, although he did not approve of their choices.  
  
Remus couldn't remember when he's been so happy before. Life at Hogwarts was perfect. He was on friendly terms with most of the Gryffindors and had close friendships with James, Sirius and even Peter. Even with his enemies he didn't mind so much, at least they weren't ganging up on him, throwing rocks and jeering in his direction.  
  
More trouble arose the next day when one of James and Sirius' jokes went awry. They were charming collection of pond scum fresh from the lake to float dangerously above Malfoy's head when his back was turned, then withdrawing it when he looked to see what everyone was laughing at. When James decided it was time for the grand finale, Malfoy suddenly shifted and green, goopy mass landed right in the face of Severus Snape who was reading alone in the shadows. James clapped a hand over his mouth.  
  
"Oh, Bloody Hell." He said with a little laugh. He went over to Severus who was making disgusted noise and wiping it viciously off of his already greasy hair.  
  
"All right, Severus?" Sirius asked cautiously. "Real sorry about that, mate, lemme help you ther-" As Sirius extended his wand to help Snape slapped his hand away.  
  
"Get away from me," He hissed. "You're no better than Mudbloods." Leaving them three stunned, Severus stalked away, seething with anger.  
  
"He's a real, sweetie, don't you think James?" Sirius said mockingly very loud, hoping Snape was still near enough to hear. That night in the common room James told the story with a few minor additions to everyone who'd listen.  
  
"He just got splashed a little on his sleeve and we checked to see if he was all right and he pulled out his wand and tried to curse us, then marched off, whining like a little baby!" He called to the crowd. Luna, Sarah, Judy and Raleigh laughed but Lily, sitting gloomily in the corner pretended not to hear. Afterwards, people began to pick at Severus. Remus felt sorry for him privately, he knew what it felt like.  
  
That night he went down to the musty shack through the Whomping Willow on his own. The wind lashed as his robes and he rubbed his arms to help get a bit warmer. He couldn't help feeling there was someone behind him as he kept hearing footsteps. He squinted into the shadows for sign of movement but saw none.  
  
"Flipendo." He said, shooting the knot with an electric blue beam of light. The tree ceased its thrashing arms and stood still long enough for Remus to get into the underground passage. It was very chilly down under the ground and freezing drops of water dripped steadily from the ceiling. Dead leaves caked in mud lined the passageway's bottom and Remus did not want to think of what small creatures had made it their home.  
  
When he finally reached the musty shack and transformed it was well after eleven. He awoke at around Six A.M., exhausted and bleeding again. When he stumbled back to the passageway while massaging his temple, a horrible sight met him. James, Sirius and Peter (who looked terrified) blocked the exit. Remus stood and stared at them for a second, dumbfounded thinking of a way they could have found this place.  
  
"Remus . . ." Sirius looked grave. They all hung in a suspended silence.  
  
"W-what are you doing here?" He whispered, heart pounding painfully.  
  
"We followed you." Trembled Pettigrew. "T-to see where . . ."  
  
"What did you see?" Remus demanded imperatively. The three exchanged glances.  
  
"We know, Remus . . ." James said austerely. Remus stood frozen his eyes wide. Then he bolted through them, knocking them all to the side. He ran down the slippery stone passage way and flew up the misshapen stairs. He looked all around for someplace to go, not thinking clearly in his panic. The first thing he saw was the yellow, glowing windows of Hagrid's Hut. He raced up to the door; almost slipping on the dew covered grass and knocked on it. Hagrid opened it looking a bit suspicious.  
  
"P-please let me in." Remus shivered, the adrenaline shaking his body. Hagrid opened up the door wider to let Remus in and shut it behind him.  
  
"'Smatter with you?" he asked, sounding a touch worried.  
  
"T-they found out . . ." He shook his head and covered his face with his hands. His whole world was falling apart. James, Peter and Sirius would abandon him and turn everyone in Gryffindor against him. Son the entire school would know and it was back to being hated and feared. Perhaps they'd expel him out of mercy.  
  
"Hmm? 'Bout what?" Hagrid mused.  
  
"That I'm a Werewolf! They're going to hate me now!" Remus nearly sobbed. Hagrid gave him a sympathetic look behind his bushy beard.  
  
"I know what that's like . . ." He put sorrowfully. "You're bleedin' like a you've been through sumthun' nasty . . ."  
  
"You've no idea. . ." Remus put miserably. Suddenly. There was a knock on the door. Remus froze. Hagrid trudged over and opened it and before he could do anything, James and Sirius squeezed their way in, followed by Pettigrew whose face was red from running. They ran up to Remus who cringed. Sirius reached into his pocket, obviously fishing for his wand.  
  
"Don't hurt me! Please!" Remus put his guard up. There was no way he could expect to win a duel in his condition. When he dared to look again he saw Sirius was handing him a handkerchief. He looked stupidly from it, to Sirius face.  
  
"Your face is bleeding." He said with a shallow smile. Remus took it softly from his and wiped the blood off his cut.  
  
They didn't appear to be turning on him yet. Perhaps there was still a ray of hope left, but Remus didn't want to assume this. The disappointment would just make things even worse.  
  
"Y-you guys don't have to be my friends anymore. . . I understand. Just don't tell anyone else, please . . ." Remus murmured somberly, handing Sirius back his kerchief.  
  
"What are you talking about Remus? Of course we want to be your friends! You think something like that is just going to make us turn around and forget everything? But I must admit, it did come as something of a shock . . ." Sirius said, sounding like his old self.  
  
"Yeah, I never really would've thought of you as vicious or a murdering fiend." James scratched the back of his head. Remus growled a bit.  
  
"What Smithers says isn't true! Werewolves are just like other people . . . except on the full moon, that is. He's trying to blow it out of proportion because he's scared of all things that aren't human." Remus said, finally being able to voice his opinions.  
  
"I feel right sorry for you . . . Must be horrible . . ." Sirius said.  
  
"Yeah . . ." Said Remus.  
  
"Um, not meanin' ter break this up, but ought you four better be back at the castle?" Hagrid said suddenly.  
  
"Oh, yeah." Laughed James. "I almost forgot. Thanks Hagrid!"  
  
They all went to the castle and made it up just in time for breakfast to start. Luckily there weren't many people in the Great Hall at 6:30 Am, so they had freedom to discuss things.  
  
"So, how long have you, you know, been . . ." Peter asked warily.  
  
"Since I was five. I didn't even think I was allowed to come to school until Dumbledore made these special arrangements . . ." Remus said, poking at his eggs but not eating them.  
  
"Sounds really bad . . . Wish there was something we could do to help . . ." Remus shook his head.  
  
"It's all right. It's not like it's anything new for me. I'm kind of used to it by now . . ."  
  
"Wait!" James said suddenly. "I have an idea! Come on, Sirius!" He grabbed Sirius by his collar and tugged him up. Remus rose to go with them. "No, stay where you are!" James said.  
  
"Why? Why am I not allowed to come?" Remus said, put out.  
  
"Because you'll try and stop us!" James laughed and Pettigrew scurried after them. Remus sighed. He was frankly terrified of what James and Sirius were coming up with. Whatever it was, Remus knew it probably was legal at the school. 


End file.
